


Tater's First Time

by What_Should_My_Name_Be



Category: Grim Trigger
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i swear theyd be bumbling buffoons if i wrote it in character, im gonna write another where they dont know what theyre doing XD, its pretty ooc, unrealistic first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Should_My_Name_Be/pseuds/What_Should_My_Name_Be
Summary: This is it...Hunter thoughtThis is the night I finally make my move!In which approximately 6 years after their marriage, Tater is finally going to bang.





	Tater's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is a total cringefest-- I hope you laugh at this as much as I did XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (this is my first time writing fan fiction... and this might be the first Grim Trigger fanfic?)  
> ((excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes))

Hunter pressed his lips softly against Tage's. The blond, formerly green haired, boy sighed with pleasure against his lips.

The former football player kicked things up a notch shortly after a few innocent pecks, placing his hands on the smaller boy's hips and kissing passionately. Tage reached to lock his hands into Hunter's hair.

Everything was falling into place.

They knew this routine all too well. After all, this is only how far they ever made it.

But maybe... just maybe, things will change tonight.

Hunter deepened the kiss in an act lust, gently rocking his hips into Tage's, trying to get a reaction out of the level headed boy.

_This is it..._

Hunter thought

_This is the night I finally make my move!_

The freckled boy hesitantly grabbed Tage's ass. Thank god for Tage wearing sweatpants, otherwise he'd be sinking his fingers into the harsh fabric of jeans!

Taking advantage of the sweatpants' soft fleece, Hunter started molding Tage's round bottom with his hands.

"-mph!"

_Shit._

Well hello Hunter Jr.

The taller boy momentarily stopped everything and stepped away from Tage, feeling embarrassed by how easily he was prompted to get a boner.

"What's up? You chickening out just when I was getting into the mood?"

Tage licked his lips seductively, resulting in an eager reaction from Hunter. He ravaged the smaller boy in lustful kisses, carefully sliding Tage's pants down as well.

Once Tage was left with only his briefs, Hunter took a moment to gaze at his husband. Tage's lips were slightly red from the rough kisses, his hair was askew, and his face was flushed from the excitement. Damn, how did he score someone so beautiful?

Hunter leaned over to kiss Tage's forehead before going on to the main event.

"Wait a second"

Tage pushed Hunter away.

"Why aren't you taking off your clothes?"

"Oh"

Hunter replied dumbly. He had forgotten about that. He proceeded to discard his clothes, while Tage slips off the rest of his own clothes.

There they were. Seated in their bedroom. Completely naked.

_This feels so awkward..._

Hunter started wracking his brain for what Lodin had taught him for this moment.

"So- Ow! WTF dude!"

Hunter interrupted him by grabbing roughly at Tage's prick.

"Sorry!"

Hunter blurted out, quickly releasing the appendage.

"Whatever man, it's fine. Just don't grab me like your handling a football, okay?"

Hunter ducked his head low in embarrassment.

"Haha... right"

Starting up from the top again, Hunter leaned over to kiss Tage. He -softly, this time- held Tage's prick in his hand and squeezed it experimentally.

"Ah..."

Tage moaned breathily.

Intrigued by his reaction, Hunter softly pumped it in a rhythmic pattern. He continued until Tage was a moaning, blushing mess, but not yet released.

Hunter got up from his spot.

"Wha.. Where are you going?"

Hunter grabbed a bottle of lube off their dresser from across the room. He sat the bottle down, on the nightstand next to their bed.

"So you ready to get this party started?"

Hunter winked charmingly, despite the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.

"Ready when you are"

Tage challenged.

Hunter kissed him hard once again and started kissing down his body. He left no inch of Tage's body unkissed.

"God, are you going to do something or what?"

Tage complained, growing tired of foreplay dragging on.

"If you're gonna nag that much, then why don't you do it yourself!"

Hunter argued back. Tage smiled slyly.

"Maybe I will"

Tage grabbed the lube, applying it to himself, then smothering his fingers with it.

"Wait- but I thought-"

Hunter struggled to express his confusion. This was all happening too fast.

 

"Oh honey, you thought you were going to be the one topping?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That night was an unforgettable one.  
Their housemates, Proxy, Grandin, and Lodin were the ones who suffered it all.  
Whenever Proxy and Grandin heard Hunter's voice, they always think back to that time, Hunter's incessant, loud moaning, the banging of the bed-- and take a moment to recover before resuming a normal conversation. Lodin laughs at the memory but he knows there will always be a piece of his sanity gone.

**Author's Note:**

> rip Grandin, Proxy, and Lodin LOL
> 
> this took longer than I thought...


End file.
